Eu nunca disse
by Ouruboros
Summary: Sakura está consternada. Sarada pode estar muito perto de descobrir a verdadeira identidade de seus pais. Em meio ao prelúdio do seu futuro aparentemente incerto, Sakura se encontra junto à presença da última pessoa que esperaria ver, como também a única que veio a estabelecer um relacionamento concreto.


**Eu nunca disse**

 _"Bata num vidro, que ele não durará um instante; simplesmente não bata, e durará mil anos."_

— **G.K. Chesterton**

* * *

Sakura nadou até a consciência. Com seus sentidos retornando gradualmente, ela lentamente se tornou ciente do seu entorno. Levou um instante até que as sombras derretessem em uma figura de cabelos loiros emaranhados, olhos azuis cautelosos, rosto sério e quadrangular.

 _Naruto_.

Ele estava a poucos centímetros dela, sentado sobre uma cadeira e parecendo muito infeliz. Tal peculiaridade era frequentemente acompanhada por um mau presságio, e Sakura não se conteve ao se aprumar adiante dele.

— Espere! — uma voz rouca e penetrante ressoou próximo ao seu cotovelo. Seu toque a fez sobressaltar, enviando alertas para ricochetar o braço do invasor. Sakura mergulhou seu olhar, se surpreendo no ato: aquela era a mão de Naruto, tão estranha ao toque quanto a de um desconhecido.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos envolvia sua mente. Ela ainda estava numa espécie de transe por ter Naruto ali, para começar. O abismo de emoções impunha uma limitação física entre eles, e Sakura sentia a mão de Naruto sobre seu pulso e ao mesmo tempo não sentia, posto que sua pulsação soltasse constante sob seus dedos.

Fazia tanto tempo, ela pensou, ficando seus dentes sobre seus lábios inferiores. Muito tempo que não o via. Sua imagem tinha sido desconstruída tantas vezes na mente que a visão de seu rosto sólido deixou uma expressão de desconcerto.

Mas estava inclinada a obedecê-lo, incapaz de afastar a sensação vertiginosa provinda do próprio descuido.

— Onde estou? — indagou, escutando sua própria voz grogue, e sentindo impotente, fraca.

— Na ala do hospital de Konoha. — reportou Naruto. — Shizune a trouxe até aqui depois de um ataque fulminante...

Ele nunca chegou a completar a frase, vendo Sakura se encolher optou por deixar as palavras suspensas. Somente então percebeu que ela o fitava. Não podia deduzir — Sakura nunca fora descuidada — quanto as suas impressões sobre sua aparência. Naruto não sabia que ela estaria assombrada em vê-lo e que igualmente como ele aparentava o mesmo nível de constrangimento.

— O que está fazendo aqui...? — ela se engasgou, de repente a realidade derramou, deslizando por o interior do seu inconsciente, preenchendo-o com memórias de eventos decorridos: Sarada insistindo com perguntas, ela executando um soco sobre a terra; Sarada indagando sobre sua mãe, ela tomada pelo silêncio. _Sarada. Sarada. Sarada_. — Onde está mi... Sarada?

A esse ponto nem sabia se podia mais chama-la de filha.

Após um curto silêncio, o homem respondeu:

— Ela não está aqui.

— Sarada descobriu tudo, — ela disse. Incapaz de conter o tom desesperado. — ela veio até a mim com perguntas.

— Eu sei. — Naruto respondeu simplesmente.

— E você não fez nada?

— Não havia nada a ser feito. Sabíamos que isso iria acontecer qualquer dia.

Ele não estava errado.

— Mas por que agora? Logo agora?

— Há forças, Sakura-chan, que você não pode controlar.

Sakura não queria afrouxar o aperto dos nós dos dedos de Naruto, pois ela sabia que, caso o fizesse, estaria confinada a penetrar novamente aquela mesma escuridão: a mesma escuridão que a envolveu com a descoberta de que, afinal, Sasuke nunca retribuiria seus sentimentos. A mesma escuridão que suportou por anos e anos, separada da pessoa que veio a conhecer e, eventualmente, amar.

— Por quê? — sussurrou com um fio de voz — por que não veio me visitar ao longo de todos esses anos?

A resposta dele foi o silêncio. Sakura supôs que ele estaria meditando, mesmo embora, a imagem de Naruto, meditando no passado, fosse quase inexistente. Ela não estava surpresa tampouco. Naruto aperfeiçoara muitos de seus aspectos, dentre eles sua expressão complacente, dura, era impenetrável como uma cortina de ferro.

Aos poucos, porém, sua carranca começou a descontrair, e Sakura se deparou com o semblante familiar de seu companheiro de time. Os mesmo olhos azuis acentuados que ela se lembrava do passado e seu rosto tinha perdido grande parte da seriedade de instantes atrás.

O brilho nos olhos de Naruto não durou muito. À medida que Sakura estudava seus traços, ela observou que seu rosto convertia em algo comedido, deixando-a suspeitar que utilizasse de todos seus esforços para alcançar um simples estímulo a pergunta feita:

— Eu... Simplesmente não pude. Foi difícil para mim também, Sakura-chan, saber onde você estava e ao mesmo tempo ignorar sua presença. Tentar recusar o inevitável foi um erro, mas eu não sabia como reagiria caso a encontrasse.

— E desta forma foi mais fácil para você? — ela fez um rápido gesto com os braços, embarcando toda a situação.

— Não, de todas as maneiras que pude considerar esta ainda é a mais difícil.

Sakura sentiu como se uma descarga a atingisse, colocando-a estremecer de maneira ininterrupta, e uma tristeza cresceu de dentro para fora em seu peito.

— Eu falhei, não falhei? — ela choramingou — Com Sasuke, Sarada, com todos da vila, eu falhei. Inclusive com você. E agora, o que me resta?

— Resta a mim.

Sakura encarou atônita, deduzindo que ouvira errado. Naruto a havia deixado com uma sensação de sufocamento na parte de traseira de sua garganta que não iria embora, não importava quantas vezes engolisse.

— Você nunca falharia. — ele continuou, a partir de um esforço que ela não pôde determinar. — Eu deveria ter dito mais cedo, talvez anos trás, quando tudo isso começou. — Naruto murmurou, e Sakura soube naquele momento que ele estava dizendo a verdade — se não na maneira como se sentia por ela, então, pelo menos, sobre a maneira como ele se sentia. — Não iria parecer certo, mas esse dilema sempre vem me seguindo, o rumo no qual tudo isso tomaria caso eu simplesmente dissesse...

Sakura se engasgou. Naruto se conteve tão abruptamente que a lembrou da dor latejante em seus pulmões. Ela não havia respirado um minuto sequer desde que ele começara a falar.

— Tenho uma parcela de culpa também. Infelizmente, não insignificante ao ponto de ser subjugada. Sinto-me cúmplice de tudo, no modo como ajudei a planejar, até este desfecho.

Instintivamente, quando os ombros de Naruto despencaram, Sakura esticou sua mão para encobertar a sua, num tipo de gesto simpático. Ela queria ouvir mais, não podia mentir, mas uma parte dela se preocupava com ele desesperadamente ao ponto de não querer assisti-lo se culpando dessa maneira.

— A culpa é minha. — confessou fraca sob sua respiração. — Naruto, se eu tivesse recusado...

— Não, Sakura-chan. — ele a surpreendeu emergindo o rosto e quase desprendendo a mão de seu aperto. — Sasuke fez algo que fui incapaz de lhe presentear.

— Uma _mentira_?

— Amor. Sarada talvez tenha sua maior tentativa e você sabe que estou falando a verdade.

Sim, ele a tinha feito feliz, mesmo dentro dessa ilusão na qual tudo era plano e lapidado. Sua vida até então tinha se resumido nesta superfície. Sua utopia se rompeu, despertando-a em uma onda, forte o suficiente para fazê-la sucumbir e permitir ser arrastada até...

Sakura deslizou sua mão para longe de Naruto, sentindo o frio apoderar de seus dedos com se os mergulhasse em água gelada.

— O que você queria me dizer? Digo, desde aquele dia?

Ela sentiu o uivo da respiração irregular pinicar sua nuca, supondo o quanto de espanto Naruto estaria nutrindo. Há alguns minutos estavam falando sobre o inevitável, certo? E ela já havia suportado o suficiente de seus dogmas para exigir, de forma prática, uma explicação.

Seus olhos afiados, cheios de uma determinação revigorada, capturaram os de Naruto, que retribuiu estarrecido em um ponto de prontidão.

— O quê? — ele guinchou.

— Diga-me, por favor, o que teria dito e me feito mudar de ideia.

— Teria soado terrivelmente errado, Sakura-chan.

Ele retrucou ligeiramente pensativo, se não um pouco na defensiva.

— Era algo que o teria feito se arrepender?

Naruto hesitou antes de responder, e Sakura sentiu suas entranhas incharem ao ponto de estourarem na fenda entre o silencio e a prometida resposta do homem adiante. Não devia estar tão ansiosa, ela sabia. Teria se censurado, entretanto os sentimentos tinham levado a melhor.

Contudo, Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça antes de prosseguir:

— Sim e não. Eu poderia pensar que estivesse me enganando a partir do momento. — ele se moveu sobre sua cadeira, trocando o peso entre os pés. — Em contrapartida, após tendo confinando esses pensamentos... bom, acho que teria sido justo comigo mesmo. A verdade é... — Sakura assistiu ele cerrar seu punho, cavando suas unhas nas palmas das mãos. — é que nunca deixei de te amar e pensei que se não podia ama-la deste modo, poderia de outra forma. Mas há coisas que são definidas no que são. Sasuke continuará sendo seu marido e Sarada, apesar de tudo, será sempre sua filha. — Ele ergueu os olhos até os seus. — e, além disso, prometi a mim mesmo que estaria sempre olhando por você.

Sakura não dispôs de um instante para vê-lo retomar o fôlego, pois tendo mergulhado em sua direção, se chocou contra seu peito e envolveu seus braços entorno dele. Foi um pouco enervante perceber que agira dentro de um impulso irracional e que Naruto podia não retribuir, ou solenemente a afastar.

Mas ele retribuiu, em seus convincentes movimentos, os quais não lhe eram proibidos, ele fez, passando seus braços ao redor do seu corpo, equilibrando seu peso a favor do seu.

Quando o escutou murmurar a ladainha que instantaneamente fez um arrepio correr sua espinha, Sakura soube que era isso que Naruto esperava por todos esses anos. Ela também, mesmo tendo se convencido de que tinha sua própria família.

Ela não podia colocar o dedo sobre o momento no qual o anseio em revê-lo surgiu no recôndito de sua mente, mas parecia sempre presente, talvez fazendo justiça aos anos que se puseram a ficar juntos no passado, se apoiando, se conhecendo.

E afogada em seus braços, Sakura tentou compartilhar a parte dela que há muito havia escondido. Quando arriscou sua vida para proteger Naruto; quando foi atrás dele, mesmo ele sendo uma ameaça, e Yamato dizendo que seus sentimentos por ele estavam estampados em seu rosto. A parte dela que fez de tudo ao seu alcance para mantê-lo vivo.

Então, é claro, ela sentia o peso destas palavras sobre o Hokage. Poderia ter sentido cada momento de dor e alegria como se fosse seu, acompanhando seus sonhos e se tornando uma de suas ferrenhas defensoras. Apesar de tudo, ela não podia, não _devia_ destruir o frágil laço atado ao lado de sua esposa. Naruto havia feito uma escolha, assim como supunha, ela também.

Depois de tantos anos, abrir seu coração não a feriu, e quando Naruto a chamou, Sakura se imaginou percorrendo este caminho e não se ferindo novamente.


End file.
